


of fire alarms and kisses

by fluffars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Capslock, I wrote this at 3AM instead of sleeping, M/M, Makeout Session, jisung and minho are only mentioned, minsung if you squint and tilt your head, panicked gay hyunjin, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffars/pseuds/fluffars
Summary: hyunjin has never been so close to just saying ‘fuck it’ and kissing the life out of seungmin





	of fire alarms and kisses

hyunjin couldn’t breathe. he was being suffocated by seungmin’s warmth. they were standing way too closely, he could feel seungmin’s breath on his face, and if he turned his head just the right angle, he would be able to feel seungmin’s lips on his own. this was too much for his poor heart. the pounding in his ears seemed to get louder and louder by the minute. surely, seungmin heard it too, hyunjin figured. but the younger continued to smile. his laugh, which hyunjin was convinced was the sound you heard as you entered heaven, echoed loudly across the empty hall.

  


hyunjin couldn’t believe seungmin didn’t realize how close they were standing, how they were a single eyelash away and yet he was unfazed he was by it. he couldn’t seem to fathom how seungmin continued on with his story of jisung embarrassing himself in front of their senior, minho, without panicking or feeling like his heart would explode from such close proximity.

  


the taller looked around the empty hall, repeatedly wiping his clammy hands on his tacky school uniform’s pants. _‘what in hell were you thinking, hwang hyunjin? what made you believe skipping class with seungmin would be okay?’_ hyunjin scolded himself, regretting ever agreeing to skip the last class of the day with his best friend. if he knew they would end up in _this_ position, he never would have joined the younger. he hated it because hyunjin has never been so close to just saying _‘fuck it’_ , grabbing the redhead by his tie of the ugly school uniform that he _pulled off so well_ , and completely attacking seungmin’s mouth with his own. there have been so many close calls, but this very predicament hyunjin had found himself in was just making him lose it. hyunjin prayed to god, or anything out there listening, that a teacher or staff patrolling the halls would find them and send them on their way back to class because god, seungmin, and his lips, have never looked so enticing.

  


“—and now _both_ jisung and minho are banned from the zoo,” hyunjin was brought back to reality as seungmin finished his story, and he desperately regretted it. seungmin’s eyes twinkled so brightly, his dazzling smile went up to his eyes, and he has never looked so gorgeous and ethereal to hyunjin.

  


as much as his heart was in pain, hyunjin wanted to so badly stay in this moment forever. the way seungmin’s eyes crinkled as his beautiful smile just continued to get wider and wider, the way his heavenly laugh echoed throughout the empty halls, hyunjin loved it. hyunjin loved seungmin, and god was he whipped. but he had to do something. he had to escape this situation. he had to escape from the fact that the boy he was so deeply in love with was merely centimeters away, looking as beautiful as ever. hyunjin desperately took another look around the empty hall, _‘what the hell do i do?’_ he thought before his eyes landed on a particular object that was only an arms reach away.

  


hyunjin couldn't handle it anymore. so he did the only logical thing he could think of at the moment. he quickly detached himself away from seungmin’s close embrace and hastily pulled down on the fire alarm. immediately, loud ringing sounded throughout the entire school as the water sprinklers started to life. the two best friends were now drenched, seungmin’s eyes widened in shock and regret washing over hyunjin’s features.

  


“jinnie, what the _fuck_?! you think you’d learn from the last time you and jisung pulled the fucking fire alarm — but no!” seungmin hissed, looking down the halls to see if any staff were coming to check out the supposed ‘fire’ or to catch any students messing around again. hyunjin was still recovering from his shock at his own _stupidity_ as seungmin grabbed his hand, (and laced their fingers which was _very_ unnecessary but, hyunjin wasn’t complaining), and dragged him into the empty boy’s bathroom they were near.

  


hyunjin watched with wide eyes as seungmin harshly closed the bathroom door and stalked back up to where hyunjin cowered in fear in the little corner he had retreated into, and smacked the back of his head, “what were you thinking, jinnie?!”

  


in an instant, hyunjin’s hands went up as if to prove his innocence, “i-in my defense...i wasn’t...thinking…” he trailed off, realizing once again how close to each other they were, his hands slowly lowering back down. if hyunjin was close to spilling out all of his feelings to the younger, than he was surely and more definitely closer to just ripping off the bandaid and declaring his love for the fluffy haired boy. seungmin, and hyunjin too, were drenched from head to toe but yet seungmin still remained appearing like an angel sent from above. his previously soft and fluffy red hair was stuck to his forehead from the water, his school uniform and blazer were completely ruined and soaked through and through.

  


hyunjin was staring, and it was obvious. he could tell seungmin was saying something to him, but hyunjin just couldn’t make out what. his eyes were trained on seungmin’s pink lips rather than the words spilling out of his mouth. it was only when a waving hand blocked hyunjin’s line of sight when he looked back up into the younger’s brown doe eyes, “were you even listening to me?” seungmin asked with a roll of his eyes.

  


hyunjin, again, didn’t think. “i just...you’re really pretty...and i kind of really want to kiss you,” his voice was barely above a whisper, and he prayed seungmin didn’t hear him over the loud blaring of the fire alarm. however, judging from the telltale signs of seungmin’s scarlet red blush, he heard him loud and clear.

  


he prepared himself for rejection, for a slap in the face, or anything along the lines getting rejected. he didn’t expect for seungmin to roll his eyes, mutter a rushed _‘fuck it’_ , grab his disgusting tie that belonged to his equally disgusting uniform so he could pull him down a bit more to his height, and give hyunjin the best kiss of his entire life. hyunjin immediately responded, wrapping his arms around seungmin’s slim waist and bringing him closer and closer until there was no space between them left. the kiss started off as rushed but it ended up so sweet and loving, the two boys trying to savor the moment for as long as they could. they only pulled away when they ran out of oxygen.

  


this time it was hyunjin who initiated the kiss. he grabbed seungmin’s face and brought him back in. this kiss was much more rushed and passionate than the first which was slow and sweet. hyunjin bit down on seungmin’s lip, eliciting a soft gasp from him and he used the opportunity to slip in his tongue. hyunjin turned their positions, carefully and delicately pushing seungmin up against the bathroom wall. a groan then escaped his own lips as seungmin’s hands went up to his hair and tugged on it. hyunjin sucked on seungmin’s tongue and the noise seungmin had let out drove him completely crazy. soon, hyunjin’s lips left seungmin’s and instead he started trailing down the younger’s neck, sucking and biting to get him to let out more of those whines and soft moans. hyunjin couldn’t get enough. he went down seungmin’s neck all the way to his collarbone, which had been exposed mid-kiss by hyunjin himself, before going back up to capture seungmin’s red and swollen lips with his own.

  


the two boys were too caught up sucking face to realize that the sprinklers stopped spewing water minutes ago and the fire alarm ceased its blaring too. they only pulled apart from each other when a loud and angry clearing of a throat was heard from the entrance of the boy’s bathroom. seungmin now cowered behind hyunjin, trying to hide his red face and hickey-littered neck from the teacher who caught the two in the middle of a make out session as hyunjin only weakly smiled, “...hello, sir.”

  


needless to say, hyunjin and seungmin both ended up in detention for three weeks. hyunjin didn’t mind of course, because he had seungmin, and he’d pull as many fire alarms again as needed if it meant getting to be with the younger.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing ive written on here so forgive me for any mistakes jsidksj
> 
> twitter : luvingmin
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: t y sm for the kudos omg ;^( <333333


End file.
